To the extent that conventional utility meters can transmit usage data, these meters are typically capable of transmitting data only relatively infrequently due to power constraints. Moreover, this transmission distance is generally limited, requiring field technicians to either read the meter directly or from a relatively short distance away. Furthermore, conventional utility meters do not allow for rapid and tailored response to emergency situations that may require an immediate shut-off of a utility to a selected customer or group of customers.
In addition, although water meters generally require recalibration after about 3-5 years of operation, it is typical for many water meters to remain uncalibrated due to the effort and expense required to systematically check and calibrate individual meters in a given service area. As a result, the utility company or the customer may suffer significant losses due to undercharging or overcharging. Another disadvantage of conventional meters is that the meters typically must be completely disconnected or removed before repairs, part replacements, or upgrades may be performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water meter and system that provides real-time access to usage data, two-way communication over a significant distance, and remote calibration and control functions.